Take my pain
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: New spell has an dangerous effect. У нового заклинания оказался опасный побочный эффект.


Название: Возьми чужую боль

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Жанр: джен, ну совсем чуть-чуть слэш, хёрт без комфорта

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, Гавейн, Элиан

Рейтинг: PG-13

Предупреждение: травмы, убийство животных

Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: 4.15 Артур/(|)Мерлин. Мерлин пробует на Артуре новое защитное заклинание. И с тех пор Артур не чувствует ничего плохого - ни боли, ни усталости. Это всё чувствует за него Мерлин.

«Забрав твою боль, удвою радость» - гласила надпись вверху страницы. Дальше шли бессмысленные звуки, произношение которых ещё надо было угадать, чтобы вышло настоящее заклинание. Мерлин повёл в воздухе рукой, словно нащупывая невидимые струны, поиграл звуками так и этак, покатал их на языке. Если он что-то понимал в заклинаниях, этому требовался объект. Судя по картинкам, зачарованный будет защищён от ран, а если, в соответствии с надписью, и настроение у него улучшится, так что же тут плохого? Есть один вполне достойный объект, подумал Мерлин, припрятал книгу и принялся повторять тарабарщину на все лады. Только надо вначале посоветоваться с Гаюсом. И надо же было, чтобы когда маг в очередной раз произнёс заклинание и махнул рукой, в комнату, спиной вперёд, ввалился Артур. Спиной, потому что продолжал разговаривать с лекарем. Так что не заметил ни золотых глаз, ни свалившегося на него счастья.

- Собирайся, - бросил он Мерлину. – Возле Фоя объявилась очередная тварь, нападает пока только на скот, но скота у них не так уж и много.

- Ночь на дворе, - зевнув и потянувшись запротестовал волшебник.

- Ничего, - бодро улыбнулся Артур. – Как раз к утру будем там. Я тоже сперва думал отправляться с утра, но приехав к вечеру, мы теряем целые сутки. Так что кликни Гавейна и Элиана, собери вещи и седлай лошадей. Выезжаем через полчаса.

Всю дорогу Мерлин ужасно хотел спать. От холода и сырости разнылось плечо, а к утру волшебник страшно проголодался. Рыцарям было немногим лучше, но они крепились. Артур же, вполне бодрый, ехал впереди, грудь нараспашку.

При въезде в деревню крестьянка протянула принцу кувшин молока, и хотя Артур из вежливости выпил всё до капли, Мерлину как-то полегчало.

Не дав ни людям, ни лошадям ни капли отдыха, Артур направился к старосте для обстоятельной беседы. Согревшись в доме, волшебник не заметил, как задремал и проспал большую часть разговора. Он прослушал и что это за тварь, и где её видели. Но сон, как ни странно, не принёс облегчения, груз усталости как будто даже вырос. И Мерлин отчего-то рассердился на старосту, с которым и двух слов не сказал.

Сразу же после беседы, напрочь позабыв и про сон, и про завтрак, Артур решил отправиться на разведку. Тут уж Мерлину было не до сна, знай, уворачивайся от веток да гляди, как бы лошадь не сломала ног в буреломе. Кое-где они обнаружили клочья мяса овец, свежие и не очень, и странный, по мнению Артура, помёт. Неподалёку от полу-обглоданной туши обнаружилось дерево с ободранной корой. Длинные царапины начинались на высоте макушки Мерлина. То есть тварь была немногим меньше овцы и достаточно сильной, чтобы утащить тушу. На такую интересно будет поохотиться!

А потом на волшебника накатила паника. Усталость и голод – это усталость и голод, их только мёртвый не чувствует. А вот охотиться Мерлин никогда не любил, в отличие от Артура. Кажется, заклинание случайно получилось, и у него был неожиданный эффект.

- Куда она могла улететь? – Элиан прищурился на холодное осеннее солнце.

Гавейн махнул рукой в сторону чёрных скал, поднимавшихся неподалёку.

- Если там ещё и речка… Был бы я летучей кусачей тварью, с удовольствием бы поселился в норке на обрыве.

Мерлина кольнула неприязнь к рыцарю. О боги, Артур должен был расстроиться, что Гавейн его опередил?

- Отлично, - принц тоже простёр руку к скалам. – Ночные твари хуже видят при дневном свете. Навестим нашу красавицу, пока она не выспалась!

Вот теперь Артур явно должен был остаться доволен собой. По ощущениям Мерлина. Только настроение Пендрагона осталось удивительно ровным. Нездоровая бодрость и больше ничего, подумал хорошо знавший его волшебник.

- Она, значит, не выспалась. А мы, значит, выспались, - бурчал он под нос, тащась за Артуром через очередной бурелом. Как правило, за такими высказываниями следовал подзатыльник и принц поминал умственное расстройство слуги. Но в этот раз Артур промолчал, бодро двигаясь вперёд, а Мерлин почувствовал неожиданный прилив теплоты, почти нежности. От удивления он чуть не свалился в холодный каменистый поток у подножия скал.

Артур остановил коня и принялся разглядывать скалу, покусывая ноготь.

Гавейн, всё больше раздражавший Мерлина, который на время даже про сон позабыл, вытащил арбалет, спокойно зарядил его и резко свистнул. В воздух взвилась целая стая мелких пичужек, облюбовавших утёс. Ни одной – крупнее воробышка.

А потом из тёмной трещины на левом краю обрыва высунулась голова. Маг и разглядеть её толком не успел, как свистнула тетива, и тварь, кувыркаясь в воздухе, свалилась в ручей.

Юноша почувствовал резкую боль в руке. Он оглянулся на Пендрагона. Тот от удивления прокусил палец, но совершенно не обращал внимания на тоненькую струйку крови.

Артур, Мерлин и рыцари подъехали ближе к монстру. Волшебник приглядывался очень осторожно, боясь, что «летучая и кусачая» будет слишком похожа на бастета. Сходство оказалось не слишком сильным. Поджарое тело напоминало разом собаку и кошку. Тварь оказалась немного меньше, чем они предполагали. Кожу покрывали неровные розовые и бурые пятна, как будто зверь извалялся в грязи. Наросты и седая щетина не добавляли красоты. На подрагивающих лапах изгибались поблёскивающие металлом когти в палец длинной. Из пасти, судорожно хватавшей воздух, торчали длинные, загибающиеся книзу клыки. Бурые кожистые крылья мучительно широко расправились и бились о землю. Из правой глазницы торчала арбалетная стрела, в левой медленно угасал жёлтый глаз.

Артур (раздражённо) махнул рукой Гавейну, тот приторочил добычу к седлу и маленькая процессия тронулась в сторону деревни.

Вечером в честь спасителей деревенские решили устроить праздник. Мерлин надеялся, что принц поест хотя бы там, потому что Пендрагон, кажется, забыл про такие важные для человеческого организма вещи, как отдых и пропитание. Хотя позволил остальным тратить время до праздника как угодно. Мерлин дополз до сеновала и провалился в сон. Проснулся он от бодрых воплей Артура:

- Хватит валяться!

Волшебник потянулся и застонал: всё тело ломило, словно по нему прошлось стадо овец.

- Пока ты здесь дрых, я отлично размялся с мечом, даже не вспотел.

- Ыыыы… - простонал Мерлин.

Артур (плотоядно) облизнул губы, обводя взглядом взъерошенного слугу, и вдруг оказался рядом с ним. Подавляя сопротивление, положил одну руку на грудь, а другую тут же (по-хозяйски) запустил в штаны, и Мерлин задохнулся от небывалого удовольствия. Он закричал, выгнулся и кончил в считанные минуты просто от того, что принц огладил его, как обычно оглаживал перед чем-то более основательным, словно изучая место предстоящего сражения. Пендрагон же глянул на него (неожиданно печально), прошептал:

- Что-то со мной не так сегодня. Мерлин, - поднялся и бодрым шагом вышел.

Волшебник мутным, сонным взглядом обвёл появившиеся в дверях встревоженные физиономии Элиана и Гавейна. Разумеется, «что-то не так». Даже Артур это заметил. Ну да ладно. После праздника, скорее всего, посреди ночи, принца понесёт обратно в Камелот, там маг найдёт способ снять заклятье, поест и отоспится наконец. Юноша со стоном поднялся, выбрался во двор и помакал голову в бочку с холодной водой, в которой жёлтый листок яблони плыл по вечереющему осеннему небу.

В сумерках за околицей разожгли костёр. Староста выкатил бочку эля. Артур и рыцари устроили показательный поединок. Молодёжь таращилась на них, перешёптываясь. Мерлин развлёк детишек помладше, жонглируя тремя яблоками. Местный оркестр, состоящий из дудки, бубна и ложек, наяривал что-то весёлое.

- Как же имя твари, что вы подстрелили, достойные рыцари? – спросила одна из девушек, хлопая большими голубыми глазами.

Артур (с надеждой) оглянулся на Мерлина.

- Спиногрызус вульгарис, - с умным видом выдал помощник великого учёного.

Музыка играла, дети галдели, огонь трещал. Когда шорох крыльев раздался слишком близко, было уже поздно. Крылатый зверь, несколько крупнее первого, ринулся из темноты, подхватывая девочку лет десяти. Крестьяне с визгом кинулись врассыпную, а Мерлин, случайно оказавшийся ближе всех, от растерянности кинул в монстра крупным яблоком, которое держал в руках. Яблоко попало в покрытый седой щетиной загривок. Скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, тварь выронила ребёнка, заложила вираж и кинулась на волшебника. Не зря он назвал врага спиногрызом, действительно, тот так и охотился, запуская когти в спину, перекусывая сонную артерию, или шейные позвонки, если речь шла о существе поменьше. Мерлин услышал (испуганный) крик Артура, почувствовал прикосновение горячего, тяжёлого тела к спине и рухнул на землю, неожиданно сбитый с ног. Учитывая, что он и так на них еле стоял, надо было немного. Раздался свист кожистых крыльев, горячее дыхание обожгло шею, а потом последовал ещё один тяжёлый удар, и что-то закрыло огонь ото взгляда Мерлина. Что-то плотное, полупрозрачное, розоватое на просвет.

Медленно приходя в себя, волшебник понял, что он лежит на земле, на нём – Артур (перевозбуждённый от испуга за непутёвого слугу, боя и близости тощего тела), сверху на них – самец спиногрызуса вульгариса, и спина горит, словно в неё воткнули два десятка ножей.

Когда их растащили крестьяне, стало понятно, что монстр вцепился всеми когтями в спину Артура. И если бы не очередной меткий выстрел (проклятого) Гавейна, спаситель Мерлина так «легко» бы не отделался.

- Не будь такой девчонкой, Мерлин, - бодро трубил Артур, из спины которого извлекали стальные когти. – Какой из тебя врач, если ты при виде крови сгибаешься пополам и блюёшь? Да что вы все так волнуетесь? Простая царапина, а столько шума!

Мерлин, скрюченный и посеревший, валялся на земле, поскольку такому терпеливому пациенту, каким был сейчас принц, обезболивающего не требовалось. И «простой царапиной» изорванную в клочья, до костей, сочащуюся кровью спину он никак бы не назвал, но зеркал в этой деревне отродясь не водилось. А может, и к лучшему их не водилось, не то подозрения принца оформились бы во что-то более опасное.

К утру маг проклял все на свете заклинания и всех на свете принцев, да и драконье племя до кучи. Его знобило, жар, вызванный раной, гулял в теле, потряхивал, обволакивал мысли горячим туманом.

Артур не спал, не ел и не пил, а питьё в его положении было самым важным. Едва забрезжил рассвет, он оторвал Мерлина от бесполезной бочки с водой.

- И когда ты успел так набраться вчера? Меня окружают бесполезные люди! Один идиот напивается перед охотой, другой не удосуживается проверить нору, третий… Элиан? Что ты там копаешься? Сегодня твоя очередь делать глупости?

Волшебник не помнил, как они дотащились до скалы.

- Ну? – ткнул его в спину Артур, разгоняя сонную одурь и дымку боли. – Ты из нас самый лёгкий, так что полезай, погляди, что там.

Слуга сунул за пояс кинжал и пополз по стене обрыва, покрываясь липким потом, побелевшими пальцами впиваясь в каждую зацепку. Всё отступило, ветер шумел в ушах, кое-как избавляя от жара, голова почти перестала кружиться, и где-то рядом ощущался страх Артура, его ёкающее при каждом движении мага сердце, которое теперь словно билось в груди Мерлина, рядом с его собственным. Он добрался до расщелины, перевалился через острый край. Под рукой хрустнуло баранье ребро. Запах в норе стоял тяжёлый, а в полумраке чувствовалось какое-то шевеление.

Когда Мерлин не появился ни десять, ни двадцать минут спустя, Гавейн плюнул, и, несмотря на грозные окрики принца, полез следом. В пещерке он обнаружил растянувшегося среди костей и помёта во весь рост приятеля. Один крылатый котёнок свернулся у него на груди клубочком, остальные с голодным мяуканьем покусывали подушечки длинных пальцев.

- Так вот почему они не охотились парой! – усмехнулся Гавейн. – Мерлин, эй, Мерлин!

Мерлин был без сознания.

Эпилог

- Гаюс во всём разберётся, сир, - тараторил Мерлин. – Такое от воды дурной бывает, а может они, спиногрызы эти, больные были. И блохастые. Да. Блохастые. Укусит такая блоха человека – и готово дело. Заболел. Хорошо ещё, сам в спиногрыза не превратился.

- Мммм, - простонал Артур, накрывая подушкой тяжёлую голову. Он уже неделю спал на животе. И никак не мог отоспаться. И в животе урчало. Хотелось сожрать целого барашка. Сырого? Нет, слава богам, жареного, а то он и правда заволновался, не растут ли под повязкой крылья.


End file.
